1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to washing machines, and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for providing a current to a component for a washing machine by closing a pathway of a power supply circuit with a door lock.
2. Description of Related Art
Operation of a washing machine is typically controlled by a controller that is connected to a user interface input located on the washing machine. The user interface enables a user to select washing machine cycles and features. In response to a selection of a particular washing machine cycle and/or features, the controller operates various components of the washing machine to execute the selected washing machine cycle and/or features. For example, before a washing cycle begins, certain components (e.g., a motor drive) for the washing machine may need to be pre-charged. However, in order to supply power (e.g., a current) to a component, a circuit electrically coupling a power supply to the component needs to be closed to enable a current to reach the component. To accomplish this, conventional systems utilize one or more relays to close the circuit that electrically couples the power supply to the component.